


It’s not a joke, stupid!

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: April Fools' Day, Chi-Chi Being an Asshole (Dragon Ball), Confused Son Goku (Dragon Ball), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: Chichi has to give Goku some important news, it's a pity she chose the wrong day...This had to be it for sure."What a great joke! I almost believed it!"Chichi grimaced. What was going through that idiot's head?"J-joke? What do you mean? I'm serious!""Ah, no. I'm not falling for it, I know exactly what day it is. Bulma explained to me that April Fools' Day is the day for jokes!"Wide-eyed, the woman turned pale. Had she really chosen that day to tell him something so important? She had completely forgotten!"Listen to me, whether today is today or not, it doesn't matter. I'm telling you the truth!""I swear, if I hadn't remembered, I think I would have fallen for it!"Now I kill him.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 16





	It’s not a joke, stupid!

Chichi had been brooding for a long time about how to break the news to her husband.  
In part she felt so stupid. I mean, she was of a certain age, she already had two children, one of whom was an adult, happily married and a father. I mean, she was a grandmother! What was she thinking?  
Of course, it wasn't entirely her fault. A child was always conceived in two, which was why Goku had his fair share of blame in that story.  
She sighed, twisting his nails. It would be pointless to wait or even hope that he would figure it out on his own. Imagine that!  
What would he have thought? The first time, when she'd been pregnant with Gohan, everything had been fine. With Goten, she'd practically lived through that pregnancy alone, but now?  
If she kept thinking about it, it wouldn't solve anything. She had to speak up, certain that otherwise she would implode in an attempt to keep it still hidden.  
She had waited all day for Goku to return from his usual daily workout while she thought and thought about the right words to say. With her husband, there were no half measures, things had to be said loud and clear. Who knows how he would have taken it? She almost didn't believe it herself!  
She tried to distract herself as best she could, between chores and phone calls to Bulma. Bulma was the only one who knew her friend's secret, and she had advised her to speak immediately, without thinking too much about it.  
Frightening as it was, that was the reality of the situation.  
After waiting for what seemed like countless hours, Goku finally returned home, tired but satisfied.  
"Chichi, I'm back! I'm so hungry... no food tonight?"  
Chichi, however, had arrived in front of him with her arms folded and her eyes glazed over.  
"Goku, I need to talk to you."  
"Yikes, what did I do this time? Am I in trouble?"  
Actually, yes. She was. They both were actually.  
She sighed.  
"I've been thinking a lot about how to tell you this, but maybe there aren't the right words. I've been feeling strange for a while now. And for a few days now I've found out why. I'm pregnant."  
She murmured those words, it all seemed so unreal. And he waited for his reaction. Goku was interjected for a few moments. Chichi surely couldn't be serious. But why would he play such a trick on him?  
He quickly glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall and remembered. It was April Fools' Day, Bulma had explained to him more than once that, on that particular day, people tended to play pranks, heavy or otherwise, on other people.  
This had to be it for sure.  
"What a great joke! I almost believed it!"  
Chichi grimaced. What was going through that idiot's head?  
"J-joke? What do you mean? I'm serious!"  
"Ah, no. I'm not falling for it, I know exactly what day it is. Bulma explained to me that April Fools' Day is the day for jokes!"  
Wide-eyed, the woman turned pale. Had she really chosen that day to tell him something so important? She had completely forgotten!  
"Listen to me, whether today is today or not, it doesn't matter. I'm telling you the truth!"  
"I swear, if I hadn't remembered, I think I would have fallen for it!"  
Now I kill him.  
Chichi would have loved to throw a punch in his face, but a very strong and unbearable sense of nausea held her back.  
"Oh, no... I need a basin, anything!" she complained, running towards the bathroom.  
Goku, still completely convinced of her idea, went after her.  
"Yikes, honey you're really convincing!"  
Yes, I'm going to kill him.  
Chichi, bent over the toilet, stood up on her trembling legs.  
"You fucking moron! I'm pregnant for real, do you want to understand that or not!" she clarified, bringing a hand to her aching head.  
He made to answer, again being completely baffled. Maybe she was trying to pretend it wasn't real? Maybe because it was easier to accept? He looked at Chichi, distraught.  
"I mean you... are you really pregnant?"  
"Just what I've been trying to tell you for half an hour! It's not a stupid joke, it's true. And I've been trying so hard to figure out how to tell you. Because I'm aware that I'm too old for these things, but I definitely don't want to give them up. But I wanted to know what you thought first!"  
Goku thought about it for a few moments, with an apparent serious look on his face.  
"I think it's a really great thing!"  
"W-what? Really? You don't think it's... a little late?"  
"No way, not at all! You're still young. Another baby... how wonderful!" he exclaimed happily. "Then I'm glad it's not a joke. Because it's not a joke, is it?"  
"No, you blockhead! Now you're asking the opposite? I'm definitely pregnant!"  
At that, Goku walked up to her, stamping a kiss on her lips.  
"If that's the case, we have to tell everyone!"  
"Wait... now?!"  
Her husband had already hit the ground running, however. Chichi found herself sighing despondently. It was going to be a tall order to be taken seriously....


End file.
